Actuator assemblies with electromagnetic arrangements are well known. Actuator assemblies typically include a coil and an armature. These known actuators energize the coil to attract the associated armature. The armature or the coil can be attached to any component adapted to be driven. The attractive force generated between the coil and the armature decreases logarithmically as the gap between the two increases. Larger gaps can be closed by a coil/armature combination by increasing the size of the coil. However, it is typically important to also reduce the weight and dimensions of any actuator assembly in order to comply with efficiency and size demands of the associated assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a lightweight, compact, and reliable actuator assembly.